


Jokes are the best way to confess right?

by Tukma



Series: Fluffy and silly supercorp shorts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Related, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Krypton, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: A world appart yet the prospective match is found ........Kryptonians get their soul mate match on their naming day usually......Kara gets hers when Kal-El is named....Both in a forign Tongue....Lena has a unusual soul mark but they dont mean anything except they go black when completed, or do they?exploding planets, phantom zones, family feuds the universe doesnt careSupercorp is Endgame
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluffy and silly supercorp shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637215
Comments: 37
Kudos: 319





	Jokes are the best way to confess right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [ValkyrieNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/gifts), [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts), [doritos79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritos79/gifts), [DaniG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniG/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [emilaya25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilaya25/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Knightlyjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightlyjay/gifts), [Azzyew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzyew/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [Shipper_Of_All_Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_Of_All_Ships/gifts).



> So sometimes when I am writing I get a little stuck, and then I read. I have been updating my fics here as the bug to write returned but I have also been working on this one shot. some times when I read I cant get a idea out of my mind and it has to be done, luckily this was just a short one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, it helped me get back to myself and write again.
> 
> Gifted to the people who comment on my works and keep me motivated on bad days thank you all xoxo
> 
> Coments Kudos always welcome. Skin is the mark on Lena -- i hope if it works

Jokes are the best way to confess right?

Krypton.....

Krypton has moved to a place where science and religion live in harmony. The guild system is in place to have a uniquely balanced society and the Matrix for matching and birthing keeps the planet working to optimum capacity. The only real argument between the thinker guild (science) and the Mediator guild (religious) is that of the name that is printed on the children normally at their naming ceremony. This is the only thing that causes friction and the warriors deal with it swiftly reminding people that whether it is the Matrix or Rao himself that marks Kryptonians the result is the same. All Kryptonians are given a mate, a perfect match that is just for them, the scientists still believe it is scientific compatibility and genetic advancement that cause the names to be picked. The religious people believe it is a soul mate picked by Rao for you to ensure that his children are happy.

With the elongated life spans of the Kryptonian people it is not unusual to have a naming day that doesn’t result in both the guild and the name. So there is a process that people can go through, every year on the anniversary of their naming day they can return to the Matrix and once again offer their hand. Essentially each year they offer themselves to their soul mate as a partner and if they have been born and the name will appear. It is normally very straightforward and the name appears with the house crest just below their ribs, it is not a painful process, it is a joyous occasion, even the scientists celebrate. The guild mark is on their right wrist, this tells them of the perfect career they will have, the place in society that they will belong, what their own unique talents will be destined for.

Kara Zor-El was born into the house of El, her naming ceremony took place six months later, a small ceremony with Alura and Astra, Zor and Non. Kara was named and her hand placed on the matrix to make the pledge. Her eyes open wide in wonder of the shiny machine with bright lights, her close family smiling as she is welcomed into the house of El. They didn’t check until they returned home, Astra and Alura getting her ready for bed and as they took off her robe Astra smiled softly.

“oh little one, you will have a big decision someday”

Astra showed the marks on Kara’s wrist; she had the mark for both the Artisan (artistic pursuits) and the science guild. This was more uncommon, very few people were given two guild marks, normally one to show you your true path, and to have art and science was definitely an unusual combination. Alura smiled as she saw the mark and brushed her finger over it lightly. She knew her daughter was special but she appeared to be pretty unique. She continued to undress her and when she removed the top she looked and there was no mark, no name adorned her baby's chest, she smiled softly and pulled out something for her to sleep in.

“Don’t worry Alura, she will get her soul match, a little girl this special that can choose between two entirely conflicting positions in society will never be alone, she is unique and already so loved”

As the years went on Astra and Kara developed a close bond, she loved the little one so completely, and Kara was easy to love. She was such a happy child. Every year until she was six Kara was taken to the matrix, with no new markings present, she decided that she didn’t want to go every year that she would wait until she was older, after all she was preparing to enter the science guild and spent so much time working with her father. She had tried sculpting but that was definitely not for her. When Astra found out about the near death of Krypton her and Non started a rebellion and Kara was used to capture her aunt. She didn’t understand it at the time but Astra never came back after that.

Just before her thirteenth birthday Kal was born he was beautiful and sweet and loved cuddles Kara adored him. His naming ceremony was different to the others that Kara had experienced. It was a night; there was no one there except her aunt, uncle, mother, father and her. When his hand was placed on the matrix everyone cheered, but the energy didn’t feel right, they looked at his right wrist and there were two guilds, Art and Worrier (military) Kara smiled and clapped her hands, excitedly. He was like her, her mother smiled at her and kissed her head.

“it is because your both very special Kara, the last two natural births on Krypton born of love”

Kara smiled and looked up as her aunt took off Kal’s top, this was unusual but there was only family when they saw the mark they all gasped, the mark was not in kryptonian, it was in a foreign script, a loopy and strange cursive that Kara had never seen. If she noticed the worried look between the parents she didn’t register it, she didn’t register the strange way that her mother said. She was too busy stroking Kal’s wrist.

“then it has been decided”

She didn’t register the heavy feeling in the room, or the tears in her mother’s eyes, the ones that were mirrored in her fathers and her aunt and uncle. She didn’t understand why it suddenly became so important that she put her hand on the matrix, or the way that they all looked at her expectantly as she was told to raise her top. She didn’t understand why the adults in the room suddenly all started to cry, but looked happy. She looked down to see the same unusual language sprawled across her ribs.

A few days later Kara was placed in a pod, with the express instruction to take care of Kal, they were going to earth, that was where the earthish script came from, they would both be happy there, and they would have powers great powers so that she could take care of him, to protect him in the fortress and teach him the ways of Krypton. The pods were not big so most things were packed with Kal, she would go leave them, so that something of their world survived. As the pod left the atmosphere Kara cried looking at the planet explode and she was knocked of course, into the phantom Zone, time stood still she didn’t age, she was woken periodically only to be left in the middle of her cries alone, scared, cold with only the image of her planet destroyed in her mind.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

Earth.....

Earth was an interesting place, not as evolved as Krypton, and not as far down the path of destruction, in truth earth was in its infancy. The planet was filled with colour and animals, light and passion, the science barely out of the dark ages of Krypton in comparison. People could be petty and cruel and they would start wars over religion, wealth, power, anything that they perceived as important at any given time. Unlike on Krypton they were born with a small birthmark on their body, a soul mark, the mark would change colour when you met your soulmate and exchanged a first kiss. Over the years there were people that didn’t believe in them, normally people with wealth and power looking to gain more, they would ignore the marks. Ten years after the first pod landed on earth a year old Irish girl stepped off the plane in metropolis airport with her family they arrived at the hotel, and the girl was playing in the foyer when she met a boy. They spent time together for a little while. Chasing after each other and laughing, pushing each other in the pool, very unbecoming of the boys position, his father would have reprimanded him but he knew that today would be hard enough for him as it was. Today was the day he would be meeting his future wife for the first time. The union had been decided many years ago, and this was going to be the meeting where they would be informed of the decision. Effectively the boy playing with the little girl from across the sea was enjoying his last day of childhood. As his destiny was soon to be revealed and he would be trained to take over.

Today there was an unexpected soul mate connection, a girl from Ireland and a very prominent businessman son from metropolis. The unexpected soul mates sealed their bond with a kiss, while playing in the water. It had not been a romantic interaction, not really it was a silly chase kiss to distract the boy, which resulted in him being dunked in the water, they laughed when they felt the tingle and looked down to see the red birthmarks were now black, they didn’t really know what it meant. They were separated for many years both feeling not quite whole, both a little lost. They didn’t meet again until after the man was married. He had a son of his own and a wife, a position he needed to maintain. It was completely by chance a business meeting in a Jazz bar, where the most beautiful voice was singing a tune while playing the piano. A small job to get her through college, scholarships only paid for so much. They spoke and when they realised who they were, the connection flared once more with feeling happier than they had for as long as they could remember. They tried to stay apart but it was unavoidable with the connection of their souls, they would be unable to regardless of the moral issues. He visited her as often as he could feel the emptiness when they were apart, They eventually had a child together. His son now eight and his baby girl a newborn, his wife finally found out about the affair, he was forbidden to see her, or the child, there would be no bastard making claims on her son's future, and if he did she would divorce him and everything would be hers. It wasn’t the only unexpected event, a small pod landed in Kansas carrying a small baby boy from another planet. 

Lena Rose Kieran was born to a single mother, in a little hospital outside metropolis, her loving mother, a sweet woman with raven hair and pale skin and a soft Irish accent sang to her beautiful baby. The small shock of raven hair on the pale skin with the most mesmerising eyes stared back at her, sure enough there was a small mark on her left wrist it was a odd shape nothing like anything that she had seen before, but that didn’t matter, that meant that somewhere in the world was a beautiful soul mate for her little one. The baby’s father was no longer present and as much as the hole in her heart was filled in part by the presence of his eyes in their little girl, she was still missing her soul mate. She hoped that her child had better luck than she had, her soulmate already married when they met, although it didn’t stop the attraction or them conceiving Lena. Four years was all she had with her perfect little girl, so happy so bright, they spent days solving problems, reading, playing outside. Lena would lay under the piano and read while her mother played and sang, after the four years her mother died and Lena went to an orphanage. She wasn’t there long before a man came to collect her, looking into his eyes was like looking in a mirror and Lena took comfort in them. Although the man himself seemed full of sorrow looking at her.

Her name was changed to Lena Kieran Luthor and she was taken to the family that she would now be part of. She was to be a new daughter, to complete the set, two children a boy and girl, the picture perfect family. Taking the child in was a public act of a philanthropic family. Taking in an orphan child to show the world their generous loving side, was actually an act to hide the adultery of the head of the house, to hide the truth. Her older brother Lex was twelve when she arrived. The family was cruel and Lena was unhappy, often abandoned to a housekeeper or cook while Lillian doted on her son, her father drinking in the office, just waiting to start another fight. Constantly berated for her size, too small to fat, her hair too curly, her manners imperfect, her intelligence left wanting. She wasn’t hit or hurt in any physical way, although she was paraded like some sort of prize however substandard she was in Lillian’s eyes. She felt cheap, unloved, a nuisance to everyone, everyone except her brother Lex. Lex was amazing. He taught her chess, he gave her pudding, he would sneak in and give her a hug when she cried, and he was the only thing in the house that ever felt warm. 

She had only ever mentioned the strange mark once, she was told that soul mates were an obsolete principle from an antiquated system that had no business being discussed in the Luthor house, they were for poor hopeless people who needed something to live for, not people with power and wealth. Love was weakness and pointless, the only reason to join is to further the family name. She was also sent to bed with no dinner. When their father died, Lex was at university, he was already gone and had less time for Lena, now without her father too she feared being left alone with Lillian, Lionel may not have been a good father, but there were moments when he wasn’t drunk that he had been nice to her, although her presence seemed to call him pain although she couldn’t understand why. This didn’t happen; she was sent away for a number of years to a boarding school, returning to America to attend MIT four years ahead of her expected date.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________ 

Fifteen years after Lena was born........

Today was a very special day on earth, the second small pod trapped for twenty five years, engines ignited by a prison ship drifted out of the phantom zone and landed on earth, the scared blonde girl helped out of the pod but her cousin, a fully grown man, she would learn that he was not just any man but Superman. Somewhere in Boston Lena Luthor was attending MIT for her first day and in Metropolis Lex Luthor now in charge of Luthor Corp was reading the time’s, the Man of tomorrow, Superman. What caused him to start down the path that ended with him going insane was anyone’s guess, finding out that the boy who had been his childhood friend was lying to him, the fact that suddenly the disadvantaged boy he had taken a liking to was now given the accolade that he once strived for, Lillian’s Xenaphobic ranting. Anyone’s guess was as valid as the last: there was no singular reason that Lex descended into madness; however this moment, the pod landing, Lena starting MIT, Superman being on the cover, Lex’s rage, this one moment seemed to connect the four people in ways that were unanticipated. The twenty second of September 2008 at roughly eight forty five in the morning the world as they know it would change forever.

Superman took his thirteen year old cousin to a small house in Midvale, it was a loving family and he trusted them, he left her with them to be protected to grow up. She felt lost and abandoned but Kara Zor-El became Kara Danvers; she learned English and even read the name on her ribs. Lena Rose Kieran, she didn’t explain to Alex what the name meant or the symbol on her wrist for many years, they were not close to start, and the loss of Jeramiah didn’t help. If anything it made things worse, it was Kara’s fault they had finally bonded a little and gone flying and the result of that was Jeramiah working for the government, Eliza thought that they didn’t know but although Kara kept to her word and didn’t listen Alex did. When he left for a mission, and didn’t return she blamed Kara, almost as much as Kara blamed herself, it was the only time she flew to Clark and begged him to let her stay. He refused, he said that he couldn’t look after her and all the pouting and pleading in the world didn’t change his mind. It took them a long time to bond but once they did they were inseparable. Hunting stories, hanging out, Alex even helped her with her powers and Kara finally told her what the words and symbols meant, Alex brought her first art set, and Kara became really good with paints and pencil drawing, the focus helped with the noise and stimulation.

By the time that Kara had celebrated her fourth earth birthday Alex had gone to college and she was alone with Eliza, she was a loving woman but not a replacement for her mother. Alex visited often to start but then seemed to visit less, she was changing not just in her size, suddenly more lean and muscular but also in the way she acted, she wasn’t as free with her secrets or her time. When they were together there was a small cloud but in general Kara overlooked this Eliza explaining that privacy is important and that Alex still loved her. It was hard but Kara had finally returned to the happy person that she was before Krypton exploded, she didn’t use her powers unless it was a real emergency, and always got in trouble especially after the trouble that Kal was having with a earth man called Lex, their battles were epic and scary Kara was kept from watching. They constantly treated her like a child, she may not be an adult in Earth terms but she was not a child, her understanding on earth maybe limited but she was still Kryptonian with advanced knowledge and understanding, she could help.

Lena Graduated MIT, she was unpopular, always a little different with the constant four years of Luthor issues causing additional backlash, she was now hated retrospectively for her family’s behaviours. The only person that appeared to Love her was Lex and she returned to him working with him at Luthor Corp. She wanted him to come back to himself, but he continued to descend into madness. The only thing that she had left was slipping through her fingers she kept trying. No matter how many times he promised her, they made agreements, no matter how many projects he squashed, the charities he denied after the agreements, no matter how many small betrayals she continued to hope. A few more years passed and Lena had to do the unthinkable, after he was dragged from the mansion and her mother had started cleaning his room, she went to the police and ensured that the Luthor lawyers didn’t manage to get him off. Testifying against her own brother and condemning him to thirty two consecutive life sentences. Lena had taken over Luthor Corp after her mother had failed to stop her and she was moving from Metropolis there was too much bad blood she picked National City and plans were well under way. She wanted a new start, a city away from the Super Luthor antagonistic relationship, away from the people who spit at her, blamed her for everything, or at least she hoped. There were already Luthor facilities there, there was a chance that her family had hurt people in the national city too, and even if not, her name, her legacy would likely follow.

Kara had completed college and was working for Cat Grant, she may have cheated to get the job using a little super skill, but she deserved it, it was only an entry level position and Cat was known for firing people in rapid succession but she hoped that this would not be the case. Alex was working for the DEO not that this was common knowledge. She had started in college, and that had caused a distance between her and Kara that she didn’t like but she was there to protect her, just like Jeramiah has tried to, not even Kara knew until she saved the plane from crashing and became supergirl, this had been another rough spot in their relationship but they had managed to get through and were now working together. Kara was happy, she had her own loft, it was Alex’s but now all hers, she had a job she loved, a chance to help, and when she looked she couldn’t help but smile, her first passion science, her new art, writing to be exact and she hoped that she would become a journalist. She had good friends and a loving family, but has so far managed to find no trace of her soul mate. It was something that she hoped she would have one day, especially after she met Lois, Clark as he was known here had not told her that she was his soul mate, but she remembered the name from his naming day. It hurt a little, there was a sting in the omission, her and Clark were not close.

It was too late to change course when Supergirl decided to make the national city her home. Lena had thought about changing the plans but the cost to the company and the way that it would look, her chance at being something other than a Luthor would be lost, she decided that she would rename the company and do her best to help the super if she ever got the chance. It was a few weeks away from that, and she had the venture flight to get through. She hated flying, and especially hated the thought of this flight, she had to be on it as one of her companies developed part of the craft, all the designers and CEO’s were to be on the first flight. That was a panic for another day. She was wrapping everything up and moving to National city in a week, that was first.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

National City .......

The day they met was much like any other day for Lena, she had been called away from the venture, it wasn’t something that she minded, after all there was a good reason for her not to have to take that infernal flight, she wouldn’t have to deal with trying to remain perfect in everyone’s eyes while her panic racked her body. She didn’t have to worry about any tiny slip or moment of weakness or the crushing fatigue she would suffer after a prolonged panic and the mental drain from remaining Lena Luthor CEO until she was finally alone. When the ship exploded and not one but two supers had saved it, she instantly looked into it; it was a malfunction of her device. She knew one thing, which would mean her entrance to National City would forever be linked to another Luthor trying to kill people. She had hoped that there would be a little rest bite, a possibility that she could start changing perceptions before there was an attack, or an attempt on her life. Hope; that was the thing that always caused her the most pain. 

She found herself in her office with Clark Kent, of course he would be here, there was no escaping the shadow of her brother, Lena had composed herself and ensured that there was no cracks in her armour, but that she was also warm and friendly, this was a new balance that she was trying to achieve, a Luthor with a smile that wasn’t sardonic, that wasn’t crazed, although not quite genuine. That was until the girl she had not noticed, suddenly caught her attention. As she looked at her, the cute and embarrassed woman with the most amazing blue eyes, rose pink lips and a dusky red blush fixed her eyes on Lena and the smile that naturally spread across her face couldn’t be stopped.

“and who might you be?”

Kara had been watching the news when the venture started to have problems, she had taken to the sky in a flash, her clothes shredded and left behind in her apartment as a streak of blue and red blazed across the sky. She wasn’t strong enough, it wasn’t slowing down. She pushed harder her muscles aching, a strange feeling for her but nonetheless she would not give up. Then he was there, Kal they didn’t see each other often and since there argument about him constantly being called to save her he had not come back. He smiled as he pulled up and asked if she needed a hand, for once she was glad that he was here. She nodded and he helped her to save the ship, they even joked and laughed saving a few more people, and she found that like her he would stick around to talk to people a little. She had not seen this side of him and she liked it, they were not so different after all. It had been nice working with him, she even talked about the offer from Cat not that she knew what she wanted to be.

Then he suggested coming to the office of Lena Luthor to talk to her and find out how she was involved, he was sure she was, Kara knew about the issues with Kal and Lex, but she had heard nothing about the youngest of the Luthors, somehow up until the trial there was nothing about her, some information about her being adopted, then some shots from various Luthor events until she was younger then nothing until the trial. She went with him, she was curious after all, this woman would be living in her city, although she was not ready to judge her, she posed no threat. She had scanned the room and found nothing to worry about, and then clumsy as always made her presence known. When the woman’s head snapped to her direction she was stunning, unbelievably beautiful, she had the same first name as her mark, but she knew that it wasn’t her. However the mesmerising eyes, the strong jaw, the way the dark hair and sculpted brows stood out against her milky skin, and the bright lips currently attracting her attention, she flushed and met her eyes, when a smile like she had never seen stretched across the woman’s face. Kara’s throat was thick, she couldn’t swallow and she stared, the woman spoke to her, and shot what she did.

“um......... I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the daily planet. I’m with CATCO magazine. Sort of”

Lena liked the way that the cute reporter fumbled her words, how the blush grew ever stronger and how she had been gazing at her lips. She didn’t want to make friends, she was a Luthor that was always dangerous territory, but this girl had her wondering if maybe the little triss that she had in boarding school was more than an experimental phase. Her eyes, and smile, that cute little smile, the look of a lost puppy, it was doing something to the CEO.

It's a publication not known for its hard hitting journalism, more like “high-waisted jeans, yes or no?”

The words had come out a little more flirty than she had intended and the smile was not only wider than expected but genuine. The additional darkening of the blush on the girl told Lena that she had hit the mark with her flirtatious tone and she couldn’t help but bite her lip lightly. There was a little more exchanged between them all and there were questions, some light sparing with Clark and then she went into a unexpected speech, she didn’t talk about Lex, she didn’t talk about herself, but something in her wanted the girl to know what she wasn’t a Luthor, that she was kind and good, something she didn’t know what needed this woman, this strange and cute woman to know that Lena was someone she could trust.

“I vowed to take back my family’s company, to rename it L-Corp. Make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. Can you understand that?”

She looked at Clark almost pleading with him when the soft “yeah” from the woman made her turn and she again found a smile on her face. The interview was over and they had left the building. Lena had a hard time thinking about the next agenda item, she was focused on the girl in the pastel cardigan. Kara had been similarly distracted, in her discussion with Clark who was not convinced that the Luthor was telling the truth, but something in Kara could bring herself to believe him, the woman spoke to her on so many levels, she just wished her name was not Luthor, and not because of her family history, but because Lena Rose Kieran was her soul mate and she would have been very happy for it to have ready Lena Luthor.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

A Super and a Luthor

Kara hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lena, the DEO had researched everything to do with the project and looked at the evidence supplied by Lena it turned out that the explosive was under her seat on the venture and that someone was trying to kill her, that someone turned out to be Lex. This only made Kara more resolute in her thoughts that Lena was in fact nothing like her family after all they were trying to kill her. Clark was even starting to soften a little towards the brunette and had even agreed that they would both go back as supers to see if they could talk to her about what they had found. As they were flying over the city they could see the drones and the Helicopter taking off. They flew as fast as they could and were in front of the drone stopping the bullets from bringing the craft down. There were other issues and Clark left to deal with them leaving Kara to the helicopter. She managed to catch it and bring it to the ground safely after the pilot was hit and she looked in at a very dazed Lena.

She was clearly distressed and in the middle of a trauma but Kara couldn’t help it. There was a spark there, something she didn’t know how to describe. She just wanted to get to know the woman, to protect her. She was breathtaking and it made Kara breath heavier, she smiled as she placed her hand over the wound on the pilot and told Lena she was alright now, that Lex was trying to kill her but that they had stopped the attempt on her life. She seemed to take it well, almost like it was an everyday occurrence in her life. It made Kara’s heart break, she didn’t know what to say, how anyone, especially family, could treat someone this way, like they were disposable. She hated the way that Lena was being treated and wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug right there but the pilot needed assistance and she could see the people coming to collect Lena.

“it’s going to be alright Miss Luthor”

Lena had just said how she hated flying when the attack happened, it didn’t help her with that feeling at all, she could feel the panic attack happening before it really started. She knew that this would not be a good day. All of a sudden there was a flash of red and blue and the supers were in front of the helicopter. Both of them, two hero’s trying to save a Luthor, she would have found the situation funny in its irony if she wasn’t already starting to feel the breaths constricting in her chest and the sides of her vision blurring under the panic, she faced down threats she had been shot at and all sorts, but nothing scared her like the thought of flying and plummeting to her fiery death. She was mid panic attack when she heard the sound later she would realise it was the door coming off the helicopter as supergirl gained access. Through the fog of her panic attack she looked at the crest on her chest, there was something about it in this distorted vision that was familiar, her soul mark was similar but not the crest, however she could see the resemblance, she would need to check after all she had paid no attention to it in about twenty years and it wasn’t exactly in a place she often looked.

“What the hell was that?”

Supergirl was looking right at her and as she caught sight of the eyes of the hero, her vision cleared and her panic was gone, so soothing was the presence of the woman that she forgot all about her panic and her body completely took over calming her. She spoke about Lex, Lena could only hear the soft and melodic way her voice floated to her. She explained about the venture, Lena could only focus on the unnervingly blue eyes that were fixed on hers. Lena tried to pull herself from this, twice how this was happening twice in a matter of days Lena was drifting into the realms of a sudden crush. This one was even more ridiculous than the last her team had retrieved her and rushed her off. She didn’t see Supergirl leave.

Lena tried to work through what was going on with her, she had never really felt any kind of strong reaction to anyone then in a matter of days she had a profound reaction to not one but two people and one of them was a Super. Lena made it home to the penthouse at a reasonable time and for the first time in nearly twenty years she slowly removed her shirt and looked at the birthmark on her ribs, a small red mark, contained within a shield like the symbol on the heroines chest what looked like a double helix in the middle with what looked like claw marks on once side, it bled a little onto her skin like it was drawn in water colours and she smiled, it wasn’t Supergirls mark but maybe she would be able to identify it. If Lena ever got the courage to talk to her about it, how do you ask one of the only two survivors of a planet if this symbol is connected to them. Not only would that upset the woman but it would most likely mean that her soul mate perished too.

The renaming ceremony had not gone well, there had been another attack, she had fled from the stage as the two supers tried to save her building, she had reached out to a police officer only to be confronted with her would be assassin. A woman in a black suit tried to take him on and there was a fight, Lena could see that there was no way that the woman was going to be able to get away. The super landed and distracted him for a moment before Lena felt the gun and shot him. The woman once at gunpoint was now checking the pan he was going to be alright. She heard the woman speak to the super and then she caught the eyes of the woman again. She was looking up at her just the way Kara had in her office it was then that Lena realised that they were the same person.

“I had help”

Kara and Clark had returned to Lena’s office after the article was written and there was a tangible excitement in Kara, she didn’t know why but she was so happy to see Lena, she couldn’t help but blush and smile at every word she spoke to her, she didn’t understand this but she didn’t fear it either. For the first time since she had landed on this planet she felt a need to be close to the woman and she was going to find a way to become friends with her. Lena loved the way any tiny flirting gesture made Kara blush; she knew that she couldn’t tell her she knew her secret; after all, she knew how dangerous that knowledge would be, especially from a Luthor. As much as she liked the woman as much as she craved her she wouldn’t start a friendship or anything else, after all she was a super. However right now she was enjoying the flirting, she made a comment about the bi line, and she blushed beautifully saying that she wasn’t a reporter. 

“you could have fooled me”

Kara wondered why everything that the woman said made her heart pound, made her cheeks flush and made her want to be around her she was determined that she would be her friend and when Lena had said that she hoped it wasn’t the last time they talked she couldn’t help but smile brightly. That was just what she wanted. She responded that she hoped it wasn’t either and then she was ushered out of the office. Lena didn’t know why she said that, but once the words were out of her mouth she knew that she meant it. You’re playing with fire Luthor she thought to herself this was not what she had planned at all. This was a complication, a distraction to her plan, to build the company and reverse the damage done to her name.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

Year one….

The first year in National city was definitely not what Lena had expected, she had tried to stay away from the super and the reporter who were the same person, however Kara had been so persistent that she eventually had to just admit to herself that the crush she had was not going away and that she actually really liked the woman. She also thought that maybe she could stop the lying and invited both Kara and Supergirl to a charity event; she also met Mike who was dating Kara, which stung. However the plan did not go according to plan, Kara and Supergirl were always careful to have herself covered although whoever decided on what she should wear to the Gala gave her something else. When Lena saw her with bare arms, the strong and sculpted shoulders and biceps Lena almost passed out, a few moments later the feeling returned twice as strong as she saw that on Kara’s right wrist poking out from her watch were two symbols, and one looked so much like her own. Every opportunity she had to look at them she took, one was the same the other different.

From then on the women appeared to be thrown into each other’s life over and over. The attempt on Lena’s life where Kara on the phone with the woman flew across the city to catch her in mid air took Kara’s breath away for a different reason than seeing her falling fifty something stories. Only just making it in time Kara had caught her and Lena nuzzled into her. Kara was overwhelmed with the scent coming from the woman and the way she fit perfectly in the crook of her neck, the hand on Lena’s lower back brushed soft skin under the shirt and Kara closed her eyes for a second, she couldn’t believe how soft her skin was. It was at that moment that Kara started to crave touching Lena, she thought that the additional tactile nature of their relationship was because of the deepening friendship. Hug and reasons to visit became the first thought in Kara’s mind every time that she woke. Her last message every night was to Lena, she had become her first and last person, and Kara knew that that was unusual for friends, but she couldn’t help it. Alex teased her and she was always met with a stare and that they were best friends. Kara was destined for someone else; it didn’t make any difference.

The fight Medusa had them together again and then being imprisoned, the File on her was growing and growing, the DEO and the NCPD seemed to have it in for her, and then when there was the death of Jack Lena was about as broken as she could have been, she couldn’t risk Kara not for jack not for anyone, she knew by now that she loved her the hugs, the dropping into the office. She looked at her being swallowed by biomax and her heart felt like there was someone reaching inside and squeezing her heart. She could barely breath as she shut them down killing Jack but saving Kara. This was the moment that she realised just how deep she was, it wasn’t until Kara turned up at her office and held her as she cried that she labelled it, it was Love, she was in love with Kara. When her strong arms wrapped around her that day she couldn’t help but melt, she was the only person that had ever cared about her, and she didn’t even seem to care that she was a Luthor, although she still had not told her that she was a Super. Lena couldn’t help but think about those arms holding her, Kara’s hand running over her body, her lips kissing her neck, Kara pushing her back on the couch in her office and removing the shirt to see that she had the mark from her planet on her body. She would kiss it softly, she would be with Lena. She wouldn’t leave like everyone else she would continue the slow caresses and kisses until she softly allowed herself to open up and Kara combined their bodies as they both..... Kara pulled her from the thought and they talked about how she was feeling another first to Lena and then she said the words that Lena would always remember.

“you don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere”

“Promise?”

“I will always be your friend, I will always protect you, I promise”

Lena wanted her to tell her that she loved her that she would always be there for her but this was enough for her. She was promising to always be there.

Kara didn’t know how it happened, how she ended up dating Mon-El but there it was, it made sense, there was no Lena Rose Kieran that she could find anywhere on earth, she wanted it to be Lena not that she would admit it to her sister, or any of their friends but she did. She was so clever and sweet and beautiful if she was going to have a soulmate, someone who was her companion for her life like her parents who were better than Lena. However he offered a distraction, it wasn’t a pleasant one as such, he was always going against her wishes and always treating her like she was less than him. She told him she loved him and they were together but she didn’t know about that either. Daxamites were all pleasure and no companionship the complete opposite of Kryptonians, he wanted intimacy all the time, she did what she needed to for him, she wanted intimacy or connection, he tried it wasn’t there, she could see it plain and simple when Alex was taken the was here and Maggie were there was nothing like that with them. It wasn’t until after the other Daxamites invaded and Lena and Mon-El was taken that she finally realised that she got the intimacy she wanted form Lena. Cat suggested she should save those she loved and Lena was definitely someone she loved, but after reading about soulmates being best friends and she was happy with that she loved her best friend.

When Lena had to create the device that would send away the daxamites she wanted to talk to Kara as Kara but she was nowhere to be found, she saw Supergirl a lot, working together on the plan. She wanted to know if sending Mike away would hurt her, would break her, she couldn’t do it if it would, she would live in never ending servitude to the Daxamites, before she broke the heart of that adorable woman. When she finally saw her Lena wanted to tell her she knew all the truth and that she would do whatever she wanted her to.

“Kara, I know that Mike is not who he appeared to be who he said and I don’t have a issue with that, but if I fix this then he can’t be here and I have no idea how to reverse it, I don’t want you to lose someone you love because of me, no matter what I do my Luthor DNA manages to shine through and cause destruction, I think that I would be really dangerous if I ever embraced that”

“Lena you could never be that, sometimes even when your heart is pure there is collateral damage, you can’t control everything, you can’t carry everything. Being a Luthor doesn’t define you, it never has, today you will save the world and that will never be forgotten”

It wasn’t a admission, it wasn’t Kara saying that she would be hurt she selflessly put everyone else first just like the hero that she was, Lena felt a pang at her words as much as she would hate to hurt Kara, Mike being gone was something that she could live with, and that was why she felt like a Luthor even if Kara was saying otherwise. Maybe Luthor can't love right, no one in her family seemed to be able to. 

After Mon-El was gone she spoke to Clark, there was a sense from him like she was amazing, that she was able to give up the love of her life for the world and that he wouldn’t have been able to, Kara needed to feel better, she was feeling bad not because he was gone, but because she realised she didn’t care he was. She couldn’t tell anyone that, no one would understand that, he was her boyfriend she had fought for him, but she realised that she was relieved.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

Deeper and Deeper

Kara knew that she was not right everyone thought that it was because of the loss of Mon-El so she let them think that, she was torn inside, she loved Lena but Lena was not her soul mate, knowing that she could live a very long time on this earth there would come a time when her soul make appeared to her and she knew that she should wait for them. Mon-El had been a distraction but it had never been enough even when she was lying next to him in bed she would wait until he slept until she messaged Lena. She wished that she could work out why there was such a pull to her, maybe it was just her first name, maybe that was it, because she shared something with her soul mate, she was also so smart, and funny, she was genuinely kind and Kara loved spending time with her watching movies, playing games, pop culture chats over lunch everything about it was great, even listening to Lena read some unbelievably long book by some Russian guy was something that she enjoyed. She had been moping, she knew it then the statue went up and Lena’s speech made her heart flutter. She finally met up with her after, as Kara.

“I, I mean I Miss you”

Lena had never allowed herself to be that vulnerable, that needy but the truth was she did, she missed everything about Kara, her smile, her laugh, the crinkle that told her she was thinking or worried. Her head in her lap as she read, casually scratching at her scalp as she did the moments where she could gaze at her without Kara knowing, allowing the love to show without worry when she would fall asleep after Lena read for a while. She couldn’t tell her that she had fallen in love with her, that wouldn’t be right Kara was still upset over Mike, and she was the one that sent him away, she had even been a coward and given the remote to Kara, so she could chose, she had hoped that it would elevate some of the guilt about not being entirely sad about it departure. It didn’t, it made her feel worse; she made Kara send him away herself.

“I miss you too Lena, I am sorry I have been distant, I just didn’t know how to handle things and I struggle when I am a little overwhelmed with emotion.”

Lena looked at her and she could feel her heart pounding, she hated her didn’t she, for sending him away for making her choose. A flash of sadness crossed Lena’s face and Kara knew immediately that she was internally hurting, she was no doubt beating herself over the part she had played in everything and Kara just wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her but she didn’t know if that would help.

“Kara, I know that things are hard right now and I won’t pressure you to talk, but I will be there, you can just lay with me, I will read distract you, give you somewhere to rest your head and not have to be what everyone wants you to be, there will be no expectations just, Kara you were always there for me so strong let me help now, that is if I can, I am sure your mad at me too”

This time Kara didn’t hesitate; she turned and closed the gap holding on to Lena pulling her into her embrace and just holding her, why did her ribs always have a strange aching feeling when she was with Lena, why was it that she felt so comfortable so happy here in her arms.

“I’m not mad at you Lena, I am embarrassed, everyone is being so kind about what happened and treating me like I should be devastated, but I am not, and that makes me feel like a terrible person, like I am heartless, I realised that I wasn’t with him because I wanted to be but because everyone else did, and now they think I have lost this great love and they are tiptoeing around me like I am glass.”

Lena couldn’t help but melt into the embrace she never thought that she would get another like this, not after sending him away, but when she started to speak Lena’s heart swelled, Kara didn’t hate her, she hadn’t loved that frat style alien playboy, Lena couldn’t help the smile on her face. Although it was somewhat dampened by Kara saying she was heartless.

“Kara you are not heartless, you are way too selfless and its ok, you wanted to make everyone happy, I get that, although it isn’t the healthiest reason to start a relationship, neither was dating Jack to appease my mother. It would appear dear Kara we both have a lot to learn about following out hearts”

Kara’s heart raced and she was so happy to hear that Lena understood it was the first time that she admitted it to anyone and Lena just accepted it, accepted her, she thought about telling her then and there that she was supergirl, if Lena could accept this dark secret maybe she could accept that she had another not dark but still kind of big. She didn’t have time so there was an emergency and she needed to go.

“um, thank you Lena I um, I have to get back to the office, I am late, I was supposed to turn in a assignment”

Lena heard the sirens and was used to the excuses to leave; she wanted to tell her that she knew and that she could just go, use the balcony whatever, but she knew that a Luthor knowing a Supers identity wasn’t a good thing.

“Yes of course Kara, I wouldn’t want my favourite reporter getting fired again, my morning would be ruined without seeing your beautiful name on the bi line.”

Lena made sure that would never happen again when CATCO was for sale. She had seen genuine sadness on Kara’s face that day and it almost killed her on the spot. She couldn’t have that, she made a show of it, everyone was told how much of a sound investment it was for her, that she used her private money so that she would have something else to focus on, LCorp being able to run itself with the help of one addition. It was her Luthor DNA that took pleasure in snatching it away from that monster Edge and that she just couldn’t help herself after he had been so petty about things in the past. Alex didn’t believe any of it, neither did Jess, her assistant, or James. Everyone had seen that look on Kara’s face and they all knew that the Luthor did it for her. No one bothered to say anything after all they got the same thing every time, they were best friends after all. Celebrating her new purchase with Kara in her apartment Lena had a little too much to drink curled up on the couch with her Lena was tracing the small symbols on her wrist.

“these tattoos are so creative and pretty what do they mean?”

Lena had slurred slightly. She was very drunk at this point and had completely forgotten that she shouldn’t be doing this, so comfortable in Kara’s arms she had completely relaxed. Kara stiffened for a moment and then looked at her. She could tell her now, they were not tattoos, they were marks, that she was supergirl that she was an alien. Lena felt the stiffness and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She looked at Kara, her face was that of concern. Kara smiled, now was not the time.

“oh they are um, well I just liked them they are symbols for science and art, I um wanted to represent Jeremiah and my birth mother”

The lie stung a little but Kara smiled and looked at Lena hoping she wouldn’t ask any more questions. Lena traced the one that she had on her ribs, she wanted to show her to get this out in the open, she figured that she must have the science on, she sat up and took the hem of the hoodie Kara had given her ready to show her and then it happened as always, the siren, always the siren, she wished that the universe would give her a break, just once but she didn’t deserve it she guessed. Kara sat back and looked to the window and Lena just smiled.

“Can I have a quick lay down in your bed I feel a little woozy, you can join me later it's your turn to clean up”

Kara smiled, that was the perfect excuse. She nodded and watched Lena head to the bedroom, stumbling as soon as the door closed she was gone, returning to find Lena asleep, she cleaned and curled up with her happiness.

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

Realisations…

It wasn’t long before Lena was in trouble again, it didn’t seem to matter what ever Lena did she was painted as a villain, all these children with lead poisoning were really weighing on her, Kara had managed to prove it wasn’t Lena and when she went back to try and help her she was missing. No one knew where she was, Kara was in the DEO when the mayday came in and she was gone in a moment. The moment that the plane broke in two Kara’s heart split with it, looking at Lena falling into the one half, her calling her to drop her, to save the city. Kara couldn't, tears were starting to form, she couldn’t do it, the world seemed to slow down and she looked in horror. The realisation washing over her as she screamed for Lena to climb, the closer she got, the more Kara could see it. She had fallen for her, she didn’t love her friend, she was in love with her, what Kal said if it was Lois he couldn’t make that choice, she understood that right now watching Lena climb, she can’t hold both and if she drops the chemicals the city will be poisoned. She was about to drop the chemicals, and she tried again getting Lena to jump the moment Lena’s hand was in her. She breathed a sigh of relief before the panic set in, she was in love with Lena.

In the DEO she was pacing while muttering to herself and she couldn’t stay still. She just needed to work out what she was going to do. Alex walked in with a very thick file and as she saw Kara she moved it looking ashamed of herself. Kara was too busy to notice the file being repositioned and grabbed Alex pulling her into an office. Alex thought that Kara realised what file that she was holding and was mad at her, but she was not going to apologize. There was a legitimate reason to have it, even if she trusted Lena and had a soft spot for her, she was not foolish enough to destroy the file.

“Kara what the hell?”

“Alex I am not sure what to do, I have a soul mate some where some time and I can’t turn my back on that I mean, it would be stupid to turn away from the person that is supposed to be with you, that will complete you right.......... Rao this is terrible, I clearly have been getting too human, too close to being normal, I can’t allow the emotions to change my destiny right, it would be selfish to take someone that doesn’t belong to me....... Alex I mean Mon-El was a mistake but it was never going to get in the way of my soul mate, she doesn’t even exist yet, but it would be different if I was in love with someone else, especially another woman.... what do I do, I can’t not think about her, I love her, what do I do?”

Alex was used to Kara going into a ramble and she was used to trying to keep up but this she was not used to, she was in love, with a woman, her thoughts immediately went to the obvious Lena. She placed the file down to try and concentrate, she was clearly struggling, she didn’t love Mon-El well that was no surprise Alex felt guilty about that too, after all she wanted to get Kara to see she liked Lena she hadn’t expected her to get together with him. Kara was pacing and Alex was starting to get whiplash.

“Kara, falling in love is a beautiful thing and there is no reason that you cannot have that in your life, after all you will be around for a long time, people often have more than one love, who is it?”

“L..Lena”

Kara waited for the I told you so, or the but she is a Luthor or something but that didn’t come, instead Alex just opened her arms and told her to get over here. Kara sped into her sister's arms, tears running down her cheeks. Alex was happy for her as she wrapped her arms around her sister and the file fell on the floor spreading papers everywhere. Kara pulled back apologising starting to pick up the papers when she suddenly stopped holding something and looking at Alex.

“I can explain Kara, we are not investigating her we are not looking to hurt Lena, this is just the accumulation of all the different things that she had been involved in and I was just moving it back to the archive after the latest information was added”

Kara looked up at Alex. She had not been thinking about why she had the file but why she had kept the information from her, she could have approached Lena before they could have been together, now she had been lying to her for nearly two years. She wouldn’t forgive her.

“you knew all this time and you kept it from me, why would you do this Alex, you knew she was my soul mate and you didn’t tell me.”

“w-what? What do you mean?”

Kara thrust the paper into Alex’s hand; it was the original birth certificate, the adoption papers and the replacement. Clearly displaying that Lena Rose Kieran became Lena Kieran Luthor at four years old. Alex looked at the paper she had never seen, she didn’t look at Lena’s file, after Kara argued with her and made her promise to give her a chance she had just populated it when needed, she had clearly missed this when she filed it.

“oh wow, I didn’t know Kara, I honestly didn’t, well I guess that explains a lot.”

The conversation continued until Kara wanted to know how she was supposed to tell her that she was supergirl, that she was her soul mate and that she was in love with her, without losing her or upsetting her. After what felt like hours with numerous plans and options that all eventually got dismissed exhausted Alex muttered.

“Lena is flirty, and always using her whit and jokes, tell her in a half joke way that you can gage it Kara, she loves you back I am sure, make it light make it funny and stop over thinking it”

__________________________________________________________________*******************************_________________________________________________________________

Reveal….

Kara had been building up the courage for about a month now, they had taken down the edge and they were back to their normal behaviour and Kara was happy and settled, she had worked on how to work a joke into the conversation and she just couldn’t figure it out. They were at the penthouse and Kara was laying with her head in Lena’s Lap and she was reading something long and not very interesting to her and she was starting to drift off under the ministrations of Lena on her scalp, she blinks as she looks up at her.

“Hey Lena, I need help with the ending of the joke, how did the cow feel when she found out her best friend was supergirl........udderly fascinated, udderly shocked, udderly disappointed..... udderly betrayed or something else?”

“Did you just call me a cow?”

All the ways that Lena had imagined that Kara could broach this subject with her and she decided that this was the best option, she couldn’t help but tease her and she raised her brow waiting for the inevitable moment when the adorable blonde fell to pieces trying to stumble over whatever it was that she was about to say to make this better. Kara panicked her eyes went wild and she sat up looking at Lena.

“oh no Lena I am not calling you a cow, I would never I-I that is not what I meant I am sorry um, that didn’t come out right at all”

“so I am not your best friend then?”

Lena bit her lip she was teasing her, she wasn’t mad she was actually enjoying herself, and she had known the whole time that she was the super, she had long since resigned herself to the fact that she was unable to stay away from Kara, because she was in love with her, but here it was the opportunity to tease her a little and she couldn’t help it, she deserved it after all the lame excuses and reasons to cut their time short.

“um well no.. no you’re not..not my best friend um that is something that we need to um, talk about I guess.”

Lena had not expected that, she was teasing one moment and then she was demoted, she couldn’t help the moment of sadness that flashed across her face, she had not expected Kara to say that she wasn’t her best friend she had been calling her that for well over a year. Kara saw the look and instantly panicked, that did not come out right and she really didn’t like the look on Lena’s face or the small broken sound that came out when she said “oh”. Rao help her this was not going how she wanted at all.

“no, oh Rao Lena, I am messing this up it wasn’t supposed to be like this, you are so much more than my friend, even my best friend, you um.....earth has soul mates, and I know that you um, you have never really spoken about them with me, um.... most people don’t but we had them on Krypton too, and well I have a soul mate on earth. I always knew that but until I saw your file, I didn’t know it was you, I didn’t realise, I just thought I Loved you because you are amazing and beautiful and so...... well good hearted I didn’t realise, I was in love with you and then, then I was worried because you would have a soul mate and I didn’t know you were mine look, Lena look the name is not right... but it is... please Lena just look”

Kara had pulled up her top and was pointing at the soul mate name on her ribs, she was trying to get Lena to look. Lena was frozen, Kara had just told her that she was in love with her, that she was her soul mate, she didn’t know if she could even look up, not without bolting into her arms and kissing her, not without the tears of happiness in her eyes spilling over. She raised her head slightly to see the abs of Kara on display. She took a hard swallow and her heart rate doubled. Then she looked up a little further to see the name her mother gave her written in her own handwriting on Kara’s ribs. She reached out and traced them softly which made Kara laugh lightly as the touch tickles and her mark was tingling.

“Kara I have written you countless notes, and you didn’t recognise my writing on your ribs?”

Kara blushed brightly and looked at her trying to judge if this was ok, if Lena was ok with this but she was not able to read the expression on Lenas face, she was standing slowly and untucking her blouse. She slowly raised her shirt to reveal her soul mark.

“I grew up in a place where soul mates were not talked about, it took a long time to realise that mine was not from earth, then when you saved me in the helicopter I realised, that was about the same moment that I realised you were supergirl. I thought that maybe I was supposed to be with someone from your home world, then I saw your marks but you had two so I figured it wasn’t you, it didn’t stop me falling in love with you though”

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s waist and pulled her closer to her, brushing the thumb over the mark as she saw the science guild on there. She smiled softly and gazed at her lips about to ask permission when Lena moved forward and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet and tender, although it was chased and brief Lena could feel the connection between them completing and she felt for the first time whole, and happy. Kara felt for the first time like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, she was home. She looked down at her thumb when she realised the mark was now black not red. Lena looked and smiled softly.

“Hey Kara, how about this, How did the cow feel when she found out Supergirl was her soul mate?”

“um I don’t know how did the cow feel when she found out Supergirl was her soulmate?”

“over the mooooooooon”


End file.
